


Haunt Me, Please

by DisinterestedSchoolgirl



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisinterestedSchoolgirl/pseuds/DisinterestedSchoolgirl
Summary: its like normal poetry except youre a lesbian and your gf is a ghost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Haunt Me, Please

i lament, to have gone so long not seeing you 

darling? do you abhor my absence the same?

your hand sweeps across my dreams

a touch, so far out of reach i should only hope to chase it

until only my waking hours are spent without you

i no longer hear your footsteps in the hall

how do i miss a simple sound, a presence?

one that was so meaningless before

darling, will you return to my corridor?

haunt me once more love, let your spirit live


End file.
